


[Podfic] There's magic in the air - Ch. 9 Family

by rhythmia



Series: [Podfic] There's magic in the air by ivyness [2]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Family Dynamics, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, almost as much freetalk as podfic because I'm full of feels, aromantic feels, asexuality feels, dealing with amatonormativity, freetalk, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic ofchapter 9of ivyness' fic There's magic in the air9. Family: Fujisaki and her mom
Series: [Podfic] There's magic in the air by ivyness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] There's magic in the air - Ch. 9 Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's magic in the air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513779) by [ivyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness). 



> This is part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, also found [here](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html), please check the other fabulous works out!

**Original text:** [There's magic in the air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513779/chapters/70533816#workskin) written by [ivyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness)

 **Length:** 6:24, 4.4 MB, including freetalk at the end

 **Download:** click through to [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8iypgebtpn2kt77/%255BCherry_Magic%255D_There%2527s_magic_in_the_air_-_ch_09_%2528AO3%2529.mp3/file) for mp3 or right-click and "save link as" at [archive.org](https://archive.org/download/cherry-magic-theres-magic-in-the-air-ch-09/%5BCherry%20Magic%5D%20There%27s%20magic%20in%20the%20air%20-%20ch%2009%20%28AO3%29.mp3) for mp3, or see player below to stream 

Thank you to ivyness for permission to record this. Kudos and comments would be pretty rad of you! 😄

Transcript of my freetalk below.

Okay so this story basically tore my heart right out of my chest, gave it a good scrub and some cuddles, and very very gently put it back in. 

So canon gives me lots and lots of feels about Fujisaki being somewhere on the aro and ace spectrums... spectrums? spectra? whatever, anyway 

ivyness basically cranked it up all the way up to 11, and so I love the feels in this a lot 

and Fujisaki is just so relatable, as an Asian queer person, and my relationship between my queerness, and my care and love and duties to my own family 

so fun fact: my cup is overflowing with so many feels that it took a zillion takes to get through the last four paragraphs of this story without sobbing 

so....sorry not sorry? 

Please have some tissues and I hope you enjoyed the story! <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
